The Village of Hearts
by SephirothKH
Summary: An ancient village reveals feelings of Ash and Misty


The Village of Hearts

* * *

This is only my second fanfic so go easy.

Feel free to review/ edit this as you like

-This was written during an aim conversation so forgive my bad grammar/spelling.

-This is written as an anime episode so there will be the presence of a narrator and i will use parenthesis

to show action, for example: (runs into woods) or (looks up)

I refer to Ash, Misty, and Brock as "Ash and co."

Information:

Location: Route 44 in Johto

Party: Ash, Misty and Brock

I'm going to put thoughts in italics, pokemon speech in italics so it can be distinguished from human speech (thanks megachile and ThePhantomWolf)

* * *

Afternoon

* * *

(Ash and co. are nearing the end of a thick forest, complete with an assortment of lush trees, blue lakes, and bug pokemon)

Narrator: We join our friends once again heading toward Blackthorn City for Ash to earn his final Gym Badge.

Ash: I can feel it! I'm ready to earn my last Gym Badge!

Misty: The only thing I'm feeling is hungry.

Brock: Me too. Hey look! A village!

(Ash and co. approach the village)(

The village contains various houses of all sorts of colors and heights, there are many balloons, streamers, and other party decorations all over the village)

Brock: It looks like a party is going to take place, with all these decorations and all!

Ash: I hope there's food!

???: Hello strangers! You must be new here. Welcome to Heart Village. My name is Crystal.

(A young girl, about 15, approaches ash and co.)

(She has flowing light blue hair that falls over her shoulders, her big,green eyes twinkling)

(Brock goes down on one knee and takes Crystal's hand)

Brock: My sweet Crystal! Why don't we spend time together in this village of hearts, and love each other forever?

(Misty grabs Brock's ear)

Misty: I don't think _anyone _would want to be with you forever.

Brock: Ow! Ow! My ear!

Crystal: Your welcome to stay in our house for the night.

Misty: That would be great! Thank you!

(They enter the house)

(Fade out to next scene)

* * *

Dusk

* * *

(The village is lighting up now, as the sun settles near the horizon. Pokemon and people are both helping to decorate the village)

(Ash and co. are inside Crystal's house, talking over tea)

Brock:Why are there decorations out in the streets?

Crystal: It is part of a tradition here in our village. This is home to many lovers, so we celebrate that love every year on this night. If you would like to take part in the festivities, you must don these ceremonial robes.

(Crystal hands them the robes)

Brock: Thank you!

(Cut to Night scene)

* * *

Night

* * *

Darkness swallows almost the entire village, with only the sun on the horizon and the many lights of the village being visable)

(While Ash and co. are getting ready for the party, Ash and Misty's Pokemon are conversing in another room)

(For the reader, all Pokemon talk will be translated)

Pikachu:_I have gathered you all here for one important reason. We all know that Ash and Misty like each other. Tonight is the perfect opportunity to bring them together._

All: _Right!_

Pikachu: _there will be 2 teams: Grass Team and Guard team. Grass team will consist of Bayleef and Bulbasaur, you two will be in charge of setting the mood. Guard team will consist of Strayu, Starmie, and Totodile. You three will guard the location of any other people that might interfere with our operation. I will supervise and run the operation. Are we ready?_

All: _Yeah!_

Pikachu: _So heres how it will play out......_

(Whispering)

* * *

Later that Night

* * *

(Pikachu and the other Pokemon are on a romantic cliff with overlooking a majestic sea, cherry blossom trees surrounding it)

(The sun is almost in a perfect position for a romantic sunset)

Pikachu: _OK, Bulbasaur use Sweet Scent to lure Misty to this spot. Bayleef, you do the same to Ash._

Bayleef: _OK!_

Bulbasaur: _Right!_

Pikachu: _When Ash and Misty arrive I want the Guard team to barricade the entrances without being seen. I'll be in a tree with Bulbasaur and Bayleef overlooking the operation. Ready?_

All: _Ready!_

* * *

Later that Night

* * *

(During the party)

Ash: Whats that good smell?

(Ash follows his nose to the cliff, away from the party, where Misty is sitting)

Ash: Oh hi Misty.

Misty: Hi Ash. ...This place has very pretty scenery don't you think?

Ash: Yeah.........

(long pause)

............. It's weird. It was like something was pulling me to this spot.

Misty: Me too!

(long pause)

Misty: ......It's so pretty to look at the stars.....

* * *

Ash: ...Yeah....

Pikachu:(from tree)(whispering) _ok, release the cherry blossoms._

(Bayleef releases them. The petals elegantly drift though the air and fall to the ground)

Misty: You know.....cherry blossoms are considered to be romantic.

Ash: Yeah...I....think so..

(leaning in)

Misty: ....I.....

(leaning in more)

(long pause)

Pikachu:_ I think we've done it....just a little more....._

Ash:....

(About to kiss)

Jesse:** Prepare for trouble!**

James:** And make it double!**

(Jesse and James's Balloon rises up over the cliff)

Pikachu: (boiling) _I am NOT letting this opportunity slip!_

Jesse: **To protect the world from**...(sees boiling mad Pikachu)...devastation?

(Pikachu sprints out of nowhere and gives the thunder shock of the century.)

Pikachu: **Pika CHUUUUUUUUU!!**

(Explosion)

(Team rocket mid-air)

James: I think we came at a bad time!

Jesse: We should work on our timings!

All: Team Rocket's blasting off again!

Wobbuffett: _Woobaaaa!_

(The dust settles, Pikachu is back in its tree, watching intently)

Ash: Well......

Misty: I guess we'd better leave

Pikachu: (sigh), _i guess we've failed.._.

Misty: Ash I.....

(Ash cuts off Misty with a kiss)

(kiss holds out for what seems like an eternity, while music swells and cherry blossoms fall)

Pikachu: (Gasp) _..we-we've done it...**We've done it!**_

Ash: Ive got to...go.....

Misty:....Me too....

(both blush)

(zoom out to cliff scene)

* * *

Next morning

* * *

(The sun is shining, the Pidgey are chirping, and everything seems right with the world)

(Outside village gates, Ash and co. and Crystal are conversing. A dirt road leads from the Village over the horizon)

Crystal: Are you sure you cant stay?

Ash: Yeah, we have to get to Blackthorn City.

(Brock sobs)

Brock: (in tears) I'll come back for you my sweet!

Misty:(Grabs Brock by the ear) Come on Brock, let's go.

(Camera zooms out to Ash and co. walking down the road over the horizon)

Narrator: And through some turn of events Ash and Misty seemed to find something in each other they both didn't know.

(Ash and Misty both blush)

(Cut to black)


End file.
